


Makios fic - Mission in Krokuun

by doitsuki



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Resurrection, Violence, mission, soulbinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsuki/pseuds/doitsuki
Summary: i wrote a thing





	Makios fic - Mission in Krokuun

Makios took one look at the Petrified Forest and sighed. Out of all the places on Argus, he just _had_ to be assigned to the dark, misty and absolutely terrifying forest full of cultists, Ur’zul and rabid panthara.

‘ _Oh, well.’_ he thought to himself, pulling his crystalline staff from his back and casting a quick spell of protection. ‘ _At least it is something of a challenge. Light willing, I’ll prove myself useful…_ ’

The Path of the Prophet had met for the first time in a long while, with orders to see if anything on Argus’s dead surface could yet be saved. Makios really would’ve tried to resurrect the World Soul if given the opportunity – but as powerful as he was, even he could not move a Titan. Certainly not one as tormented as Argus, who was undoubtedly happy to be dead after all Sargeras had put him through.

With every step along the cracked ground, Makios found himself needing to levitate as bits of stone gave way no matter where he tread. Argus had been razed to bedrock and now Fel corruption had rendered even that too brittle for the Grand Anchorite’s hooves. No way was he risking a slide down one of those cliffs. Nope.

He glanced back to see his Lightspawn, the closest thing he had to a bodyguard, lingering near the mounted Krokul. Makios whistled sharply and the thing peered at him, sighed, and came floating along.

“What’s the matter with you?” Makios asked, keeping his eyes forwards and avoiding the demons he could detect creeping about. “You’re usually so excited for a mission.”

“Tired,” said the Lightspawn, head hung and body dripping blobs of raw energy as it tried to keep up. “Haaah…”

“Now, now. We’ll make good use of you yet, don’t you worry.” Makios gave it a little pat on the head, holy magic tingling where his fingers made contact. “See anything we can bring to life?”

The elemental looked around, squinting at something in the distance.

“There.”

They neared what turned out to be a tiny marsuul, laying in a pool of dark fel ichor with its throat ripped out. Judging by the rather humanoid teeth marks, it seemed to have been chewed on by an Ur’zul and then left to suffer.

‘ _Well,’_ thought Makios, kneeling with his staff out to balance on _‘It’s worth a try.’_ His golden gaze narrowed as he concentrated, body completely still save the flick of his tail from side to side. He reached beyond the physical realm and sensed for the marsuul’s spirit – only to find a cacophony of various creatures swirling in the air, screeching in endless pain. Scrunching up his face, he called upon the Light to soothe them all but it wasn’t enough, they were frenzied, malevolent, confused. They clustered around the Man’ari who were mostly minding their own business in the forest, ethereal forms nipping at beings who couldn’t even see them. Some were ancient, some young, countless just barely conscious of the fact that they had once lived. Makios reached around in the spirit realm for a soul, any soul that he could bind to the corpse before him and pulled on one with a tendril of holy magic. He wasn’t sure what this had once belonged to, but it was weary, hovering above a family of sleeping panthara. Without too much thought Makios caressed the soul and began binding it to the marsuul, one hand outstretched and healing rent flesh. Fel and Light clashed in a blinding display as the ground was scoured clean, purified with white smoke curling up the longer Makios worked. It was simple enough to resurrect this small creature, but it had been quite some time since he’d planted a soul from a different body into a lifeless host. The soul itself was powerless against the Grand Anchorite’s will – if he wanted something to live, _by the Light, it would live._ The marsuul’s now whole body twitched as Makios poured more energy into it, golden cracks appearing in its skin. There wasn’t a single touch of demonic taint upon it, but after being so thoroughly purified, there wasn’t anything natural about it, either. With the soul inside the body and a mind being woken from a rather traumatic death, the marsuul convulsed. And then its eyes opened, huge white orbs bulging out of its head. Makios withdrew from the spirit realm and blinked a few times, staring at the creature laying before him. It jerked a few times before managing to stand, and bared its teeth. The motions were sporadic, quite unnatural as if it was being shocked every time it had to move. Holy energy sparked around its body and shone from within its ears, nose and mouth.

It looked Lightforged.

 _‘The Exarch should be pleased with this. If we cannot salvage anything from this dying world, at least we can try to repopulate the marsuul._ ’ Satisfied, Makios reached down and picked up the creature by the scruff of its neck, calming it with just enough holy magic to keep it from clawing his face off.

“My, aren’t you aggressive?” He let it sit on his shoulder, only to have it scramble up into his curly blonde hair and make strange gurgling noises.

“Nyaaoooowww…” said the marsuul. Translation: _kill me._

As Makios stood up straight he heard a sudden crackle of energy and turned to see his Lightspawn with a spear through its chest. It stared at him, unblinking, as the Eredar behind it withdrew their weapon.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” she snarled, tongue just a little too far from old Eredun for Makios to comprehend. “You have no place here, you and your Light!” She raised the spear above her head and twirled it around, an acrid green mist rising in a circle beneath her hooves. Makios looked to his Lightspawn, stricken.

“Do something!” he hissed, and the blob of golden energy nodded, reforming the hole in its chest and throwing itself at the demon. She batted it away and it splattered onto the nearby rocks, Makios now without a meatshield to hide behind.

 _‘Oh, shit. This is what Mafanaar was talking about.’_ He dipped his head in submission with arms raised, channeling the strongest shield he could while the Eredar stabbed into it over and over again. She began to cackle, the sound like glass in a blender.

“Kyahaha! You cannot keep that up forever! This is _our_ world, Fel and all!” Her attacks sped up, empowered with a sickly green glow shining in her eyes, at the tip of her spear, in her hands. Makios meanwhile only had his half-dead Lightspawn for a mana pool and was quickly running out of options.

 _‘Fight her,’_ said a voice in his head. _‘Fight her, then get out. Think later.’_ But Makios could not move, and he didn’t even realize how he was cowering until his back began to ache and a cramp surged through his wrists. Stuck channeling his holy shield he was about to pray for a merciful end when the freshly resurrected marsuul jumped out of his hair, latched on to the Eredar’s face and began peeling it off with its teeth. The demon screamed, dropping her spear and clawing at the ferocious little creature desperately. Makios discarded his shield, pulled in all the residual holy energy from his Lightspawn’s demise to him and stepped behind the demon. The marsuul came for him next and he ducked as it went flying over his head, grasping for the demon’s long red tail and managing to get a good hold on it. She went to turn and found herself in the air, instantly disoriented just before Makios swung her around and threw her a few yards over the cliff.

“You, come here.” Makios hissed at the marsuul, gripping it with a quick spell and stuffing it into his pocket. “We’re leaving.”

He’d never been happier to make haste out of a mission, his results concrete enough and wits still (mostly) intact.

Next time, he was going to bring a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in a while pls let me know if its okay


End file.
